RusAme Drabbles (51-100)
by Valori Kei
Summary: Collection of RusAme/AmeRus drabbles written by me. Warnings/ratings vary per drabble.
1. Table of Contents

*Friendly reminder that unless otherwise stated, each of these drabbles are separate and completely unrelated*

Drabbles 1-50 can be found on my profile page.

* * *

><p>Here is a table of contents for your ease of access in finding the different prompts:<p>

1. Table of Contents

2. RusAme- School nurse x Student (M-shota)

3. RusAme- Secret Santa Exchange Gift (M-unsafe gunplay, noncon/dubcon elements)

4. RusAme- Only Room for One (M-violence, drug use, non con, noncon gender swap surgery, omegaverse, cold war)

5. RusAme- Favor (M- non-explicit blowjob)

6. AmeRus- Closet Sex (M)


	2. Bless the Innocent (nurse x student)

Starting out strong!

This is a Christmas present for my dear friend Zeemo! (zombiezeemo/zeemoshetalias on tumblr!)

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing Order:<strong> RusAme

**Rating:** M

**Prompt:** Ivan is the school nurse and he takes a very intense interest in a young Alfred.

**WARNING: **Contains statutory rape, in the form of consensual sex with a minor under false pretenses.

* * *

><p>"Uhm," Alfred hesitated in the doorway, knocking his knuckles against the wooden door as he tried to catch the attention of the sole occupant of the little room. The man perked, silver-platinum hair swishing slightly as he raised his head, a smile crinkling against his cheeks. "Can I get a bandaid?"<p>

"Of course, do come in," the nurse beckoned encouragingly, closing the folder he had been flipping through before tossing it onto his desk, standing up when the little boy trotted over to the sick bed. Alfred stole glances at the big man every so often as the new nurse peered through his cabinets, muttering something in a weird language as he searched for the box. While he waited, the young preteen hopped up onto stiff mattress, kicking his little legs cutely to pass the time.

"So, where's Miss Liz?" Alfred asked to make small talk, glancing around the walls of the nurse's office. He could see the color differences from where posters promoting health had been taken down, the walls sun-bleached and off-white. The man chuckled, finally locating a box.

"She had an emergency and had to step down, I am the new nurse," he smiled in response to Alfred's question, his voice a mellow and deep pitch that seemed to resonate with happiness. Curious blue eyes looked him up and down, the child seemingly unable to sit still.

"I thought nurses were supposed to be ladies," the preteen stated bluntly, without any filter. Such innocence-! That unashamed, unhindered innocence that simply radiated from his little form… the nurse smiled, chuckling.

"Most nurses are, but I am a man. You may call me Ivan," Ivan introduced himself, browsing through the individually-wrapped bandages with a soft hum. Alfred frowned and quirked his lips, remaining silent as the big man walked over to him. When he got a little too close, Alfred tried to not look intimidated, not withdrawing or leaning away. "Where is your cut?"

"I scraped my knee when I fell off the monkey bars," Alfred explained as he lifted up his leg to show the nurse, Ivan tutting as he looked at the bleeding patch of scratched up skin. He moved away, getting some neosporin and a Q-tip.

"I will clean it up then. This will hurt, would you like a pain killer?" he offered, and Alfred blushed. He wasn't used to being asked if he needed things like that, but since the nurse had offered and it would give him a few more minutes outside of class…

"Uhm, sure, okay," Alfred agreed, Ivan nodding and pulling out two white medicine bottles. He opened them up and poured out one pill from each, taking a scalpel before cutting the larger of the two in half. Using one of the little paper cups by the side of the sink, he poured some water for Alfred and then brought all of the materials over to the somewhat jittery child.

"Could you move your leg?" he asked politely, patiently, sitting down on the edge of the bed when Alfred swivelled around. Ivan hoisted his little leg up with a smile, passing over the medication as he got to work on disinfecting the little cut. Alfred hissed in pain before quickly gulping down the pills, not questioning what the nurse had given him. Ivan worked quietly and efficiently, smiling up at Alfred every so often as the little boy just watched him through the somewhat dirty lenses of the glasses perched on his nose.

"Hold still now," Ivan warned him patronizingly, tucking his lower lip into his mouth as he concentrated on lining up the bandage over the injury. Alfred squirmed slightly, starting to feel a little… weird. Ivan tutted, frowning at his lopsided work as Alfred tried to jerk his foot away.

"Sorry, c-can I have some more water?" Alfred asked in a breathless, nervous voice, his brassy pitch cracking for a moment into an anxious squeak. Ivan chuckled and nodded, giving Alfred's knee a little pat as he hoisted himself up, taking Alfred's little cup and refilling it.

"Are you sure you're hydrated? It's been getting warmer out, hasn't it? You need to make sure you drink plenty of water," Ivan chastised, Alfred nodding along dumbly as he chugged the little cup, passing it back when he was finished. After tossing it into the little bin, Ivan returned to the bed, setting the back of his hand thoughtfully to Alfred's forehead, the preteen shuddering in response. "Well, you don't have a fever… just take it easy for a few days, alright? And try not to hurt your leg."

"O-okay, thanks Mister," Alfred nodded and hopped off, wobbling a little as he frowned in confusion down at himself. Ivan smiled kindly and gave him a gentle pat on the head, his fingers running through Alfred's soft and silky wheat hair. The little boy gave him a beaming grin, obviously enjoying the attention.

"Call me Ivan, and feel free to come back any time."

[-]

The next time Ivan saw Alfred, the little boy didn't even hesitate to enter the office, just barging through the door without so much as a knock to alert the nurse of his presence. Ivan glanced over his shoulder, stashing the pictures he had been looking over into his desk. "Ah, hello again," he greeted, Alfred smiling happily at him.

"Hey!" he chirped back in response, Ivan waiting patiently for what the little teen needed. When Alfred did nothing more than stand there, Ivan cleared his throat pleasantly and leaned in a little closer, tilting his head.

"How may I be of assistance to you today?" Ivan asked, the young preteen wincing and laughing nervously, eyes averted from the adult in authority. Shuddering slightly at the innocent display of embarrassment, Ivan slowly folded his hands in his lap, twirling his thumbs around each other slowly to relieve his urge to fidget. Alfred was just so cute!

He had a face sprinkled in freckles and dusted with rose that gathered on his dimples when he smiled, a few teeth still waiting to grow in properly with the assistance of a retainer, and the way his thin lips framed such a lovely little smile… Not to mention Alfred's tiny neck and little body, the way his childish pudge still clung to his hips despite his growth spurts he likely was experiencing. _Ah, Alfred must just be starting puberty,_ Ivan couldn't help but note as he observed the socially awkward preteen, Alfred squirming uneasily under his blank gaze.

"I, uh… Oh yeah, I- I have a stomach ache," Alfred lied through his teeth, starry blue eyes wide and hopeful as the boy just rushed over to the sick bed and jumped up onto it, the stiff mattress barely dipping from his minimal weight. Ivan shivered, wondering just how little Alfred weighed, and if it would be easy to lift him from the ground and steal him away…

"A stomach ache?" Ivan nodded sympathetically, but the mirth in his eyes told Alfred he already knew he was lying. A cowlick standing perkily up from the part in Alfred's hair bobbed in the most delightful way when Alfred nodded in response, his cherry lips puckered into a nervous pout as the preteen anxiously awaited his chewing out. But no such thing came, as Ivan simply swirled around in his chair, pulling out two pill bottles.

"I don't have to go back to class, right?" Alfred asked as Ivan tipped out a pill from each of the bottles, cutting one of them in half just like he had done last time. The kindly nurse poured Alfred a little cup of water and passed the materials over, as was their routine now. Alfred accepted them without question, sipping the water and popping the pills into his mouth like they were candy, Ivan's eyes locked on his small Adam's apple in his throat when Alfred swallowed them.

"No, I wouldn't make you do that, not until your stomach feels better," Ivan winked, and then made a sweeping gesture with his hand, motioning for Alfred to lie back. The little boy gladly flopped over, sprawled out cutely on the uncomfortable bed. The paper lining crinkled as he fidgeted, legs turned inwards to show off his somewhat shapely little calves, his shorts baggy and loose around where they fell just above his cute knees, his body twisting this way and that as he squirmed to get comfortable.

He was just so very, very cute! The way his belly didn't quite fit inside his tight jean shorts and spilled over the top only a small amount, the way his shirt rode up and the way Alfred made sure to tug it back down, it was all so innocently endearing and…

And Ivan couldn't look, not for another second. He turned around at his desk, flipping through meaningless files and doing every possible mundane task to keep himself from gazing at the adorable boy on the bed. "Just relax, and once you feel better, I will send you back to class," Ivan smiled quickly at him, and Alfred smiled back because it was the polite thing to do for someone who was older than him. Averting his gaze once more, Ivan tightened his scarf around his neck, feeling the hairs underneath prickle guiltily under the boy's innocent gaze. Alfred didn't look away.

Alfred was pure. Alfred was untainted. Alfred felt no shame in staring at someone for so long with those innocent, beautiful eyes of his, not embarrassed to observe Ivan from where he lay. Shuddering and refusing to look over when he heard the paper crinkling, the grown man could only imagine what Alfred was doing on that bed, wiggling around under the stiff blanket at the foot of the bed, perhaps? Or maybe Alfred was watching him with the same amount of longing Ivan wanted to watch him with, his little hands touching himself experimentally in the way children always did when they first discovered the pleasures of their own bodies. Or maybe Alfred was as disgusted as Ivan should have been, turning away to face the wall, just waiting for the best moment to get up and leave and never, ever return…

Brooding in the thick and suffocating silence, Ivan just skimmed over his files and resisted the urge to shuffle through his pictures again, glancing down wearily at his crotch every few seconds. With a sharp inhale, he remembered the other half of his _special_ pill he hadn't given to Alfred yet, wondering if he should save it for himself or coax Alfred to take it as well…

Oh, wouldn't that be such a wonderful fantasy! Alfred so horny and needy for him, the little boy would never ever dream of leaving Ivan's side! Just taking pill after pill until he was a pleasure-addicted slave for the older man, grabbing at Ivan with his sweet little hands and begging for him with that adorable mouth and those pleading blue eyes…

_No!_ No. He must be patient. If Alfred were to notice what Ivan was doing to him, the nurse would have to shut down his whole operation and flee, and that simply wouldn't do. No, there was too much at stake. Ivan could be patient. He could wait. He'd wait as long as it took for Alfred to become his…

[-]

The school bell startled Ivan out of his daydream, the nurse jerking upright in surprise. Shit, how long had he just been sitting there? He'd have to come up with a good excuse for why he had let Alfred stay-

Alfred.

Eyes widening and hands trembling, Ivan slowly swirled around in his chair to look at the cot, everything on stand-by as he turned. Turned to see little Alfred sprawled on the bed, his head rolled to one side and his mouth hanging open in a dopey little smile, his glasses slipping from his face.

The blanket only covered him partially, one of his legs hanging off the side of the bed as he slept so peacefully, the powerful sleeping medication obviously having a major impact on his young body. His shirt bunched up, revealing that adorable pudge and the little dip of his bellybutton as his tummy smoothed down into his shorts, his-

Ivan sucked in a nervous breath, not believing what he was seeing.

It had worked. Of course, he knew it would, but he had never gotten to see his little projects during this stage of his plots before. The blanket draped smoothly on Alfred's little body, or the parts that it covered, anyway… Including the small little bump over Alfred's groin, the boy snoring softly as his stomach rose and fell slowly, and Ivan simply couldn't look away. Was Alfred dreaming? Was Alfred dreaming _of him?_ Was the little boy even aware of Ivan gently lifting the blanket away, eyes hungry with lust and hands trembling with guilt. Everything was deathly still and deathly quiet, save for the hammering heart in Ivan's chest that pounded in the nails of his coffin and his body that trembled like the alarms blaring in his head.

He just couldn't stop himself! He had to see, had to touch, had to hear Alfred's soft noises as Ivan exposed him, the blanket moved to one side before Ivan carefully pinched the bottom of Alfred's shirt. He slid it up slowly, so very very slowly, freezing up when Alfred took in a sharp breath. The nurse lingered, and the shadowed gap between the shirt and Alfred's chest made him want to rip Alfred's clothes off and soil that perfect little boy!

No. Patience.

Alfred eventually stilled again, smacking a little bit in his sleep as he shifted, trying to curl closer towards the warmed blanket. Waiting an extra minute to be sure Alfred truly hadn't roused from his slumber, Ivan carefully pushed his thin shirt up more, until it bunched under Alfred's little armpits and exposed his sweet chest.

Bless the child's family for keeping him so well fed! Alfred wasn't quite scrawny like some of the other children, a good layer of baby fat lingering around his hips and on his cheeks, rounding off his more masculine features into that boyish nod towards feminine curves. Ivan shivered and held his breath, dabbing a finger to one of Alfred's nipples.

He pressed down on the little nub, and then rubbed his finger around in a small circle, trembling when Alfred's mouth opened a little more, a rosy blush on his cheeks when the preteen let out a soft and sleepy moan. Boldened by the favorable response, Ivan let his other hand share in the work as well, touching and rubbing Alfred's chest, fondling him in his sleep but being careful to be gentle. Yes, he had to be gentle. Work Alfred just enough to pleasure him but not enough to wake him.

Surely the medication would have to be wearing off by now? Ivan just couldn't help himself, abandoning Alfred's chest in favor of undoing the button of Alfred's shorts, and then the zipper. Carefully watching Alfred's face for any sign of awareness, it felt like hours passed with each barest fraction of an inch he pulled the shorts down, and he could feel the sweat beading on his face. The material bunched on him, Ivan relishing in the way that Alfred's clothing wouldn't give up the little boy's body without a little bit of a struggle. Honestly, undressing his prize was the best part of his whole operation, the hesitation and the waiting, the gentle touches that ghosted over warmed and unsuspecting skin, the shameful disgust that simply wasn't powerful enough to overcome his lust…

Soon Alfred was more or less nude, his shirt scrunched under his armpits and his shorts gathered around his ankles, the child looking somewhat troubled as he continued to sleep. Taking a deep breath, Ivan gently laid his hand down on Alfred's boxers, the colorful print with various popular superheroes definitely fitting Alfred's personality. Bless whatever heavenly powers had created such a perfect specimen of a body, Ivan able to feel Alfred's small yet hard little cock beneath his underwear. The preteen openly gasped, clenching and seizing up from the startling touch.

Ivan nearly panicked, freezing up with his hand on Alfred's crotch and his heart hammering hard in his chest. "Mm… Mister Ivan…?" Alfred yawned sleepily, blearily scrubbing at his eyes as he tried to awaken quickly from his drugged slumber. The nurse huffed out a weak little chuckle, trying to laugh off his nervous fear.

"Ah good, you're awake?" Ivan made small talk, reluctantly pulling his hand off of Alfred's small erection, moving to pull the boy's shorts up. Such a shame, considering all the time he had spent undressing the sweet child… "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess, but… I feel really funny, Mister Ivan," Alfred pouted, and then looked down at himself. The grown man froze again, having managed to only get Alfred's shorts up to around his thighs, the little boy frowning at his situation. "This thing happened again! Mister Ivan, I think I'm sick! Something's wrong with me!"

Bless the innocent!

"What do you mean, little one?" Ivan asked, sitting down to face Alfred and converse with him at the boy's level. The preteen hesitated, squirming before he gently covered his groin, but Ivan could see when his little fingers curled and stroked himself, the boy curious exploring his hardness. Ivan locked onto Alfred's throat when he swallowed, wishing he could force the child to swallow something more than just his own saliva.

"Whenever I… I mean… I always get like this," Alfred sulked, looking down at himself sadly. That hurt and teary expression was so priceless, Ivan wished he could forever immortalize this moment in his mind, to savor that sweet little pout for as long as he possibly could. Oh yes, he would certainly sleep satisfied tonight. "And it hurts! It feels really weird!"

"It hurts?" Ivan repeated the child's exclamation to make sure he had heard it correctly, the little boy giving him a nod in response. Alfred squirmed again, choking back a small sob as he trembled and struggled not to break down. The nurse gasped, surprised to have literally brought the child to tears with what he had done. Sure, he enjoyed when children were so honest with their emotions and were not afraid to show them, but to have so much pain at such an early stage of Ivan's game made him…

"I-it hurts, but it's… it's a good kind of hurt…? Daddy yelled at me when I asked him about it… He was really mad! A-am I going to die, Mister Ivan? Am I sick?" Alfred sobbed and scrubbed at his eyes violently, trying to hide himself from the shameful and scary situation. Heart swelling with joy over such an opportune moment, Ivan shook his head slowly, kindly, making Alfred look up at him with those shimmering blue eyes.

"You are not sick, but I definitely cannot let you go home like this," Ivan explained sweetly, reaching back to his desk to pull up one of the tissues from his box. Alfred whimpered and sat still for him, sniffling every so often as Ivan gently dabbed away his tears.

"I-I'm scared, why is it doing that?" the preteen blew his nose into the tissue when Ivan held it under his nose, the older man doting on him and being gentle with him. Ivan smiled and wiped Alfred's messy face up and tossed the used paper into the waiting bin, glad to see Alfred calming down a bit.

"It is normal for boys and men to have this happen to them," Ivan explained patiently, Alfred whimpering only a little bit before going quiet, eager to listen to Ivan's mini lecture. Shivering slightly and making sure he didn't make any sudden moves, the nurse gently reached out, touching Alfred's somewhat pudgy belly. "When a man is… aroused, excited, his penis hardens, like yours has done just now."

Alfred covered his mouth to stifle laughter, blushing slightly at both his ticklish belly being touched and Ivan's words. "Y-you said penis," he snickered, Ivan struggling to hold back his mature frown.

"Da, I did."

Alfred swallowed his youthful sense of humor, bowing his head humbly as he brought himself under control. "So… so I'm just a-aroused?" he asked curiously, eyebrows furrowed together as Ivan nodded in slow encouragement. The boy frowned at himself, Ivan nervously pulling his hand away when his gentle pat had turned into something more intimate.

Alfred looked up suddenly, his eyes still a little watery but now with a much more determined, hardened look that had Ivan reeling back slightly.

"How do I make it stop?" he asked, even going so far as to latch onto Ivan's sleeve, tugging on it and unknowingly making it much harder for the nurse to resist doing something regrettable. Swallowing the thick lump of guilt in his throat, Ivan smiled encouragingly.

"The best thing to do is just touch it. When you're older, you can have partners touch it for you, but you are a little young for that, hmm," Ivan hummed politely, Alfred nodding along in slight confusion. The young boy tilted his head when Ivan finished speaking, and Ivan could tell he was sorting through an ocean of questions to ask about his strange condition.

"Who would want to touch a- a… a wiener?" Alfred mumbled the last word as if it was the most foul, horrid curse word to ever have plagued the Earth with its existence. Ivan chuckled kindly, breathing in and out deeply as he held back.

"Well, you would be surprised. I know I would not be against it if a partner of mine asked," Ivan chuckled heartily, blushing slightly when Alfred gasped and pulled back. _Crap_, he gulped, wondering if he had overstepped his boundaries. Would Alfred even comprehend the undertones of what he had said?

"Really…?" the child asked hesitatingly, looking down at himself and then back up at Ivan, his head bobbing and his glasses sliding down his nose with how many times he looked between his boxers and the kind nurse's face. "Would you touch mine?"

Oh, bless innocence!

"I-if you would like me to," Ivan prayed the tremble in his voice sounded more like it was surprised than excited, Alfred blushing and squirming slightly. The little boy pouted, quickly pulling his shirt down to try hiding.

"I-I didn't think you would say yes," Alfred sulked, embarrassed and flustered and making Ivan hesitate to touch him. The nurse's hand wavered in the air, Alfred staring at it as if debating whether it meant to bring him harm or caresses.

"Well… why don't we touch yours together?" Ivan suggested gently, Alfred visibly shying away from how he hunched his little shoulders and pulled his legs up, his shorts wrinkling around his knees as he curled up. The little boy's eyes searched Ivan's face for any sign of trickery, and Ivan plastered his best mature smile all over his facade.

"O-okay, but… isn't that kinda… weird?" Alfred asked, squirming and trying to cover himself with the blanket when Ivan stood up, moving to make sure the door was locked and that they would be alone. The nurse shook his head kindly, motioning for Alfred to sit up so he could sit down.

He settled behind Alfred, and then wrapped his arms around Alfred's body, pulling him back until the little boy was pressed flush to his chest. Squirming, Alfred nervously glanced back at Ivan, fidgeting and seeming conflicted about if he wanted to run away or snuggle closer. Ivan just couldn't stop smiling.

"Here, if we do it like this, you don't have to see me when we get into it," Ivan explained in a low, rumbly voice that made Alfred tremble a little harder in his grasp, his hot breath ghosting over Alfred's ear. The little boy nodded in understanding and relaxed into the curve of Alfred's body as the older man leaned forward, looking over Alfred's shoulder. "We can stop whenever you want to, okay? Just tell me if it feels too weird to handle."

"O-okay… So… so we just touch it?" Alfred asked, his hands kneading into the fabric of his little boxers as he tried valiantly to relax in the presence of the older man. Ivan hummed in the affirmative, smoothing his hands down Alfred's belly to give him a gentle massage.

"Take off your underwear, it will be easier," Ivan instructed, hooking his thumbs into Alfred's boxers but waiting for Alfred's approval before he moved on. Was he really doing this? Would Alfred tell his parents? What if someone tried to come in?

No. Who cares? Ivan certainly didn't, not even when Alfred gently pushed his little boxers down, the stretchy material catching on his small prick before it sprung free. The head was swollen pink, Alfred's youthful body twitching from the cold sensation of being free. Ivan helped Alfred strip down, knowing he had to go slow with the child.

"That's good… it feels better if you don't have clothes on," Ivan explained away his dirty orders, Alfred too young to understand just what exactly was happening to him. The boy looked back at him, his neck lines beautiful in the way they twisted and sloped down to his heaving chest… so beautiful that it took all of Ivan's strength to resist bending in and kissing that lovely little bit of skin he could see.

"Mister Ivan… how do you know all of this stuff?" his sweet question was so blissfully innocent Ivan couldn't even think of an answer for a long while. He was growing tired of the chit chat, the wait finally taking a toll on him. He couldn't stop himself any longer! He… he had to act, and he had to act now before the pressure in his pants made his judgement unreliable.

"Shh, enough of that. Touch yourself," Ivan crooned, shivering as he watched Alfred flinch away from his firm demand, the boy hesitantly looking back down at himself. Slowly, his little hands came away from the boxers around his thighs, his tiny fingers gently dabbing at the head of his small cock, and he even let out the cutest little gasp when he prodded his erection. Ivan took in everything, senses on high alert as he watched Alfred slowly get more into it, the child curiously trying out new things.

Stroking up and down with one finger and then two, tracing the lines his little veins made, mapping out his sensitive organ for the first time. "I-" he gasped, obviously startled at how squeaky and nervous his feathery voice sounded. "I didn't know they- they could get like this," he moaned softly, biting down on his lower lip as he fondled himself for his teacher.

"Shh," Ivan shushed him again, his large hands stroking up the inside of Alfred's thighs, the boy squirming and letting his head roll back with a hearty moan. Slowly, he trailed his way up and up, sliding his hands to the flat portion of Alfred's groin just above the child's penis, Alfred flinching and moaning as he shivered. "Just relax, I will show you how to make it feel good."

It seemed as if the preteen was incapable of doing anything but mewl in bliss when Ivan wrapped his big hands around his small cock, squeezing slightly and gently moving his hand up and down, Alfred's body shivering and convulsing with the simply overwhelming pleasure of being fondled by another for the very first time. Encouraged by Alfred's favorable responses, Ivan kept going, until Alfred's knees curled up by his chest and the boy buckled forward with a drawn out noise-

At which point Ivan cinched his hand hard around the base of Alfred's cock, wrangling away the child's first orgasm and denying him the sensations his body was on the brink of experiencing. Alfred shuddered and twitched and whined like an animal in heat from being refused his bliss, slowly coming down from the high with a choked back sob, slumping against Ivan's chest as the nurse kept his hand firmly in its place.

"A-ahh-" Alfred whimpered when Ivan let go, his cock throbbing for more attention and obviously wanting more from the older man. Ivan simply smiled, and pressed a daring kiss to Alfred's temple, the boy mewling softly in response. "P-please… why'd you stop? That… felt really good…"

"You would like me to keep going?" Ivan teased, his hands smoothing over Alfred's hips and thighs, enjoying the way Alfred shuddered and eeped every so often. The pleasure raced through his body in tingling waves, his senses on overdrive to the point he felt like he would simply explode if Ivan touched him again. Smirking like the cat that caught the mouse, Ivan slid his hands up Alfred's chest, slipping them under his shirt and-

"O-oh!" Alfred mewled in surprise when Ivan toyed with his nipples, pinching them with his big hands and rolling them just slightly. The boy in his arms arched, pressing his chest closer to Ivan's hands in an eager attempt at getting more touches, wanting to be caressed all over. True, he really didn't understand what exactly was going on, just that it felt amazing and he didn't ever want to stop.

Being in Ivan's arms was like being hugged by the biggest teddy bear he could imagine, because Ivan was warm and gentle and nice, and he held Alfred close as if he were shielding him away from anything that would hurt him. Ivan made him feel good, every time he came to visit him, he left feeling tingly and warm and he just wanted Ivan to touch him and give him more pets and…

Alfred shuddered, his groin unbearably hot as Ivan rubbed and fondled his chest… "I-I…" Alfred murmured and then moaned again, wrapping his small hands around himself just like Ivan had done. He shivered and moaned and twitched, gently starting to rub up and down, curling up in Ivan's warm embrace as everything reached a blinding, blissful peak.

"A-ahn!" he whimpered when he came, his youthful voice cracking as he squealed, a small amount of cum squirting from him for the first time. Ivan smiled and bent his face into Alfred's neck, pressing soft kisses to his heated flesh and making Alfred spasm even more.

Deciding he had tormented Alfred's sensitive body enough, Ivan stopped fondling him and just hugged him close, leaning back against the wall as Alfred curled up sleepily in his arms. The little boy made a soft noise as he rolled onto his side, his little hands clinging to Ivan's strong arms.

"Th-that… felt really good. N-no wonder people like that," Alfred mumbled sleepily, a doped up, delicious little smile on his face that had Ivan yearning even more for his own perverted needs to be satisfied. Ivan kissed Alfred's hair, gently stroking him as the blond calmed down from his overwhelming high.

"I will help you clean up, and then I'm afraid I'll have to send you home, school is already over," Ivan explained, to which he received the most delightful little pout, Alfred obviously unimpressed with his statement. The boy snuggled closer to him, even letting out a tiny whine.

"Can't we cuddle for a little longer?" Alfred mumbled, looking up at Ivan with teary, precious baby blue eyes. Ivan shivered, and then nodded politely.

"Of course, anything for you, my little one..."

[-]

"Mister Ivan?" Alfred knocked on the door before entering, Ivan looking up from the sickbed where he was assisting a girl with a bleeding nose. The kind nurse smiled, making Alfred shiver and blush cutely at him as he walked into the office.

"Keep your head back just like that," Ivan instructed the girl in a soft voice, the girl nodding quickly before doing as told, her eyes still brimming with tears. Leaving her to rest up and wait for the bleeding to stop, Ivan turned to face his best project yet, Alfred squirming nervously as he waited his turn. "How can I help you today, Alfred?"

"I uhm… my…" he trailed off, glancing hesitantly at the girl and refusing to say more while there was another person in the room to hear his secret. Ivan nodded in understanding, getting up from his chair and moving away from it.

"Feel free to sit. I'm going to run to the bathroom now, you kids be good," Ivan informed them both and then calmly walked out as Alfred bounded over to his desk. As the door closed, Alfred jumped up onto the swivel chair, blushing slightly when he realized that of course the seat was still warm. Ivan's seat…

Alfred leaned back, trying to look casual as the girl on the bed gave him wary glances every so often, both of them trying to show off how stoically cool they could be in the presence of a stranger. Kicking his feet to pass the time, Alfred eventually turned his face into the plush cushion of Ivan's chair, taking a deep breath before shuddering. It smelled like him, and ever since that day just last week, ever since Ivan had held him close and made him feel so many wonderful things, Alfred simply couldn't stop thinking about how nice it would be to experience those fabulous sensations again.

Just thinking of Ivan, sitting in his big chair and smelling his distinct scent and picturing the nurse smile coyly at him… Just thinking of Ivan touching him and coaching him through the discovery of his own body, of prodding him in all the right places… Just thinking of Ivan doing as little as _existing_ was enough to make Alfred aroused all over again.

After going home that day, Alfred had ran up to his room and started touching himself again, amazed at how quickly his small prick could grow hard again, amazed at how wonderful it felt, and amazed at just how much he wanted to experience this pleasure over and over and over again. He groaned softly, already feeling his body react to his fantasies right then and there.

"Dude, are you okay?" the girl on the bed asked, Alfred gasping when he remembered where he was, remembering that someone was watching him. He jerked and sat up straight, shoving his hands between his legs in an attempt to hide himself.

"U-uh, yeah! I just, uh… wasn't feeling well."

"Oh. Well. Tell the nurse I'm feeling better," she nodded to him, throwing away the bloody kleenex into the bin before hopping off of the bed, walking out the door just a few moments later. Alfred nodded dumbly in her wake, shivering as he hesitated to leave the warmth of Ivan's chair. He wanted Ivan and he wanted him badly, and he didn't even really understand why.

It felt really good to touch himself just by himself, it wasn't like he needed Ivan to touch him, too…

And it wasn't like he was stupid. He had done his research when he got home, reading all sorts of articles about what Ivan had told him, finding everything to be true. But, it was… it was still pretty weird… But, it felt so good…

"Oh, she left?" Ivan blinked when he walked into his office again, noting with a smile that Alfred was still sitting in his chair just as he had left him. The nurse smiled, reaching behind himself to slide the lock into place, just as a precaution against further interruptions. "How are you feeling today, Alfred?"

"Are you gay?" Alfred blurted out suddenly, even before Ivan could finish speaking, the words just tumbling out of his mouth in an innocent fashion, his blue eyes big and wide and insatiably curious. The nurse flinched back in surprise at the accusatory tone, taking a moment to process what exactly Alfred had even said to him.

"I- excuse me, what?" Ivan shook his head, eyebrows furrowing slightly when Alfred recoiled in on himself, not quite so confident when Ivan didn't respond positively right away. The innocent preteen fumbled with his shirt, keeping his erection hidden as best as he could.

"I… I googled stuff on what we did," Alfred confessed, his voice trembling along with his lower lip, as if he was sharing a terrible and condemning secret. Ivan shivered slightly, slowly approaching the child in his chair as Alfred lifted his head up to look at him through those cute glasses, his freckled cheeks red and hot with a fierce blush. "About men who… get aroused b-by other men. It said that this means the guys are… gay. Are we gay, Ivan?"

"Alfred, that's- that topic may be a bit mature for you," Ivan tried to protest and reason with the child, only to get cut off by Alfred again, who shook his head wildly as he grew increasingly flustered.

"No! I looked it up! If a guy gets an e-erection because of another guy, that means he's gay! So, that means I'm gay f-for you, right? B-because I get lots of erections when I think about you," Alfred mumbled, pouting and sulking as he tried in vain to get Ivan to acknowledge his point, embarrassed to be talking about something he truthfully didn't quite understand. Ivan smiled softly, kindly, still a little hesitant when his little project seemed to have developed too quickly.

"Oh, Alfred… You should have told me sooner if it became chronic," Ivan spoke gently and sweetly to him, his voice dripping with kindness and warmth as he drew Alfred into a hug. Alfred nuzzled into his chest and breathed in deeply, cheeks hot and flustered as he thought about how much he just wanted to cling to Ivan for the rest of his life and let Ivan pleasure him like he had all those days ago…

"Mister Ivan… If you want to put your penis in me, you can," Alfred spoke bluntly and straight to the point when Ivan pulled back, once again catching the older man completely off-guard. Ivan sputtered and choked, eyes wide in shocked surprise. He had to be dreaming! There was simply no way-

Noticing Ivan's panicked expression, Alfred instantly became horribly terrified, sliding off of Ivan's chair and pooling himself on the tiled ground. He sat up on his knees and scooted closer to Ivan, looking teary-eyed and flustered. "O-or I could- I can suck you! I read that that's what gay people do for each other, r-right? Please?" Alfred whined, his little hands trying to undo Ivan's pants as best he could, Ivan staggering back a step in surprise when the preteen managed to pull his belt free of the clasp.

"Alfred! Calm down, you're rushing into things-" Ivan refused the blond's services, trying to keep his voice in check so anyone who may have been passing in the hallway wouldn't overhear the exchange going on. The nurse sat on the sickbed, Alfred crawling over to him with a pleading expression on his face.

Why was Ivan even protesting? This was absolutely perfect! Alfred was doing everything Ivan had fantasized about, being the eager little cum slut he had always yearned for and yet-

It just wasn't satisfying for Ivan, knowing that Alfred had done all the work himself, not letting Ivan coach him through the subtleties of foreplay and sexual experimentation, not letting Ivan be the first to tell Alfred to take him in…

Still, this certainly was a momentous opportunity Ivan knew he couldn't let go to waste, and he knew that if he didn't claim Alfred now, the child may try to find someone else to satisfy his new-found needs and Ivan simply couldn't risk his secret coming out.

"I want to touch you, Mister Ivan…" Alfred whimpered softly, shivering as he kneeled between Ivan's legs, looking very much like a kicked puppy that just wanted to be appreciated and loved. The nurse smiled warmly, cupping Alfred's chubby face in his hands and using his thumbs to smudge away the brimming tears behind Alfred's lenses. The preteen shivered with want and need, pressing his cheek closer to Ivan's warm hand. "Please…? I-I know I won't be good b-but, I should pay you back for making me feel g-good, so…"

"Shht," Ivan hissed softly, his hands sliding up into Alfred's messy hair as the little boy looked up at him nervously. It was obvious that Alfred thought Ivan was going to say no, but luckily for the young child, it was the exact opposite. "Your mouth is not quite big enough to suck me, but I'm sure you can use your tongue, da?"

"Yay!" Alfred gasped and wrapped his arms around Ivan's leg, nuzzling his cheek into it happily as Ivan went about undoing his button and zipper, eyeing Alfred carefully. The preteen vibrated with excitement, his eager smile precious and lovable as he wriggled closer and even pecked a shy kiss to Ivan's knee.

"Now, Alfred…" Ivan hesitated, thumbs hooked into his briefs as he caught the boy's attention, Alfred gladly listening up. Throat clogging up as if Ivan were choking on the apple of sin, he struggled to form a coherent sentence, eager to get this show on the road but also nervous to reveal what was under his clothing. "Remember that since I'm an adult, I'm going to be much bigger than you so… Just, don't be afraid, alright? Are you ready?"

"Yup! I think so!" Alfred beamed, sitting up on his knees and resting his little hands on Ivan's partly spread thighs, watching eagerly as Ivan wiggled down out of his briefs and slacks. Alfred's smile slowly fell into an elongated 'O' shape, his eyes wider than Ivan had ever seen him go, a hot pink blush coming to his face in shock. Ivan blushed as well, his cock standing up proudly from his groin, Alfred's innocent and curious expression extremely erotic for Ivan. "O-oh... "

"Do you still want to?" Ivan asked softly, shivers tingling up his spine as Alfred just kept staring at him in amazement, the little boy hesitating to make any sudden movements towards the intimidating and large cock. Gasping suddenly, Ivan reached over to his desk, Alfred leaning backwards so he wasn't crushed. "I know, here, I'll give you one of these. It will make it easier for you."

He tilted his pill bottle, tapping out a single pill. He stared at it for a moment, looking to his partner before deciding perhaps he would indulge as well. He bit through half of it, swallowing it quickly to avoid the bitter taste. The pill went down dry with a small struggle, and eventually Ivan just stood up to get Alfred some water, not wanting to choke the innocent boy with his special pills.

"What is that, Mister Ivan?" Alfred asked curiously as the nurse moved out of his grasp, Ivan taking a little cup and filling it up with the clear liquid for the sweet boy. Chuckling softly, Ivan wondered if perhaps he should tell Alfred the truth about what he had been giving the innocent preteen.

"It is my feel good pill," Ivan explained, his dick almost uncomfortably hard as he stood in front of Alfred, the preteen accepting the half-pill and the water as Ivan himself started to feel especially warm. His cock throbbed for attention right in front of Alfred's cherub and adorable face, the little boy popping the pill into his mouth and gulping it down with water. Shivering again, Ivan dropped his slacks all the way to the floor now, stepping out of them and sitting on the bed. He swung his legs around, relaxing against the wall as Alfred went back to simply staring at his dick. "Come join me."

"O-okay," Alfred nodded quickly and jumped up onto the stiff mattress, crawling over Ivan's leg to settle between Ivan's thighs. The nurse smiled and pat him on the head, giving him affectionate little pets to praise him. Alfred giggled and then wrapped his arms around Ivan's waist, nuzzling his head into Ivan's tummy and unknowingly rubbing himself against Ivan's erection. "Thank you, Mister Ivan…"

"Hm? For what?" the nurse questioned sweetly, letting his hands glide up and down Alfred's back, able to feel each bump in his spine and his ribs and even down to dip in his lower back that led to-

"For letting me touch you! I'm really happy that you get erections for me, just like I get them for you!" Alfred beamed, bright enough to blind even Ivan from how radiant his adorable smile was. He couldn't hold back anymore, grabbing Alfred and kissing him hard, Alfred yelping in surprise when his first real kiss was stolen from him. The boy grunted, his little fists balling up in Ivan's coat as he trembled, blushing and slowly closing his eyes.

Ivan's hands gripped him close and refused to let go, Alfred having to sprawl more haphazardly to lie comfortably against him. Ivan prodded at Alfred's lips with his tongue, meeting only tightly clenched rows of teeth. "Open your mouth," he murmured, one hand releasing Alfred before sliding down his front, cupping Alfred's groin and rubbing him. No surprise, Alfred was as hard as Ivan was, and the desperate boy gasped and gave Ivan access to deepen the kiss.

"A-hhnnn," Alfred moaned pitifully in Ivan's hold, shaking and wringing his hands tighter into Ivan's chest before he pushed away from him, back arching when Ivan's one hand tried to keep him closer. "N-no! Stop it! I want to touch you first!"

The outburst startled Ivan enough to let go, Alfred immediately wriggling away before he flopped onto his belly, nestled between Ivan's legs with the nurse's cock hard and ready in front of his face. Eyebrows knitting together in concentrated determination, Alfred wrapped his little hands around Ivan's cock and squeezed hard, gathering his courage before opening his mouth and sucking Ivan's tip inside.

Oh, what bliss! Alfred's mouth was wet and warm, even better than all of the fantasies Ivan had conjured up since their first secret tryst together! The boy's small tongue lapped eagerly against Ivan's slit, Alfred's hands rubbing and massaging up the shaft as best he could, Ivan twitching from the wonderful sensations. The boy struggled to open his mouth as wide as it could go, cheeks hollowed around Ivan's thick cock as tears came to his precious blue eyes.

Ivan had never been happier in his life! Sweet Alfred, sweet and precious Alfred, sucking him eagerly and experimentally, obviously at least somewhat uncomfortable as he tried to take more, drool dribbling around the corners of his mouth… mixing with Ivan's precum as it oozed downwards. Alfred then tried bobbing his head, making soft little gagging noises every so often when he would try to push his limits, and Ivan was only mildly fearful when Alfred's teeth grazed against his prick.

Ivan praised Alfred in gentle Russian, running his fingers through Alfred's hair and encouraging the blond to press closer, relaxing and letting his body lose itself to the intensity of his dirty pleasures. Alfred moaned and eventually his jaw hurt too much to keep going, the boy popping off of Ivan's hard dick with a shlick noise. "I-I'm sorry," the boy whimpered pathetically, tearing up as Ivan sighed at the loss of his pleasure. Smiling comfortingly, Ivan cupped Alfred's face, sitting up again so he could kiss the innocent boy.

"Shh, you did wonderfully, for your first time. We will keep working on it," Ivan promised kindly, shuddering with the amount of power he held over the child when Alfred nodded slowly. The little boy looked down at Ivan's cock, frowning at it slightly.

"N-no, that's not it… But… It's so big! I-I don't think it's going to fit in my butt!" he sobbed, shaking with fear and sadness at the confession, rubbing his balled up hands against his eyes as he cried. Ivan gasped and blushed, a little embarrassed by Alfred's outbursts. He hugged the preteen close, Alfred crying and nuzzling closer to him and letting himself be comforted by Ivan's strong embrace. "I know you wanted to put it in, I'm sorry…"

"Shh, it is alright," Ivan encouraged again, smiling sweetly to his tiny lover as Alfred sniffled and nodded weakly. Truly, it simply just couldn't be real that everything was happening so favorably! Here Alfred was, horny and desperate for him and honestly upset that he wouldn't be able to take Ivan's cock inside of him… Sure, that had been something Ivan had wanted to do to his little friend, but he knew he could be patient. Alfred would of course need at least some preparation before they did anything quite like that… "I am happy you were willing to go so far with me."

"I-I… I can try my mouth again," Alfred begged, trying his absolute hardest to please Ivan. The big man laughed, shaking his head before cupping Alfred's ass in his hands, making Alfred gasp and shiver in his lap.

"Nyet, you don't have to… Besides, I'm sure you want attention down here, too, don't you?"

Judging by the blush on Alfred's freckled cheeks and the tremble in his pout, that was an obvious 'yes'. Ivan smiled and started to squeeze and fondle the round cheeks, Alfred soft and pliant in his hands as the little boy shivered and blushed. Alfred bit down on his lower lip as he swallowed a soft moan, embarrassed as his ass was so brazenly molested.

"O-ohm, Mister Iva-… Ivan, please, I- I want you to-" Alfred couldn't finish as his last words were wrangled into a startled cry, the boy spasming slightly when Ivan cupped his groin again. The nurse grinned and kissed Alfred again, the preteen hot and needy in his hold as Alfred rubbed his groin to the curve of Ivan's hand. Letting Alfred dry-hump his hand was certainly an experience Ivan would be sure to cherish forever, the boy grunting and thrusting in the most adorably amateur way as he tried to pleasure himself. His glasses slid part-way down his nose when he looked down at himself, moaning in embarrassment at how whorish he was.

"Want me to what?" Ivan whispered in a deep, seductive voice, watching as Alfred trembled and jolted. Eventually Alfred started fumbling with the buttons on Ivan's shirt, wanting to feel the soft skin underneath as Ivan stripped Alfred down, getting impatient as his body heated like a volcano near eruption. Alfred was so soft and pure and sweet, shivering and arching his back to press into Ivan's hands, his little body like a precious treasure just waiting to be ravished and stolen up. Ivan wanted to keep Alfred forever, wanted to fuck him then and there, wanted to love Alfred tenderly and roughly until Ivan could have all of him.

"I want you to t-touch me like you did," Alfred mumbled softly with a cute and innocent blush, his voice hoarse with unsatisfied pleasure and his eyes pleading and desperate. Not needing to be told twice, Ivan tossed aside Alfred's shorts and boxers and wrapped his hand around Alfred, making him mewl and let out a shout of pleasure.

[-]

"Mister Ivan?" Alfred cooed from the doorway, blowing a large bubble with his gum before popping it, smacking the rubbery sweet back into his mouth. Ivan turned over his shoulder to look at him, and then beamed with joy. Standing up quickly, he embraced Alfred when the teenager ran over to him, his office door swinging shut behind him.

"My, my! Look at you, how much you've grown!" Ivan smiled widely, Alfred grinning cheekily as his jaw continued to work, his eyes brimming with life and eagerness. Ivan looked him up and down with a devious smirk, nodding in approval over Alfred's physique. "Are you enjoying high school?"

"Yeah! Ah man, it's so much better than middle school was. The teachers are super awesome, and the football team is doing great this season!" Alfred chattered away, almost vibrating when Ivan gave him an affectionate pat on the head, the teenager just a foot shorter than him now.

"I'm so glad to hear you are having a wonderful time," Ivan smiled pleasantly, sitting in his swivel chair as Alfred bounced onto the sickbed, blowing another bubble with his gum. His hair was a little shaggy and unkempt, and his body carried around a wafting aura of that powerful body spray that was all the rage with teenagers these days. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What? Eww, no way!" Alfred laughed, waving his hand to dismiss the silly notion as Ivan's smile stretched a little wider. The teenager slowly blew another bubble, his eyes darkening slightly as he leaned closer to Ivan, the blue contrasting well with the vibrant pink. "I think we both know I don't need someone like that."

"It's been a while since your last visit," Ivan nodded slowly, glancing to his desk before picking up his bottle of pills. _Hm,_ he'd have to restock later. Alfred's eyes lit up instantly and he quickly pulled his gum back into his mouth, popping it with a little smack as Ivan tipped out a pill for each of them. "Is your condition still chronic?"

"Mmhmmm, you bet'cha it is," he grinned mischievously, spitting out his gum into the wrapper and tossing it into the trash bin, gladly taking the offered tablet. He swallowed it quickly, waiting anxiously for Ivan to finish drinking down his before he lurched upwards, grabbing Ivan and smushing their faces together, moaning and grunting as he forced his way into Ivan's lap. "I just can't get you off my mind, Mister Ivan… Not that I would want to, of course."

"Of course," Ivan purred between kisses, Alfred starting to move down his neck with little nips and nibbles, Ivan shivering as he slid his hands down into the back of Alfred's pants. The horny teenager grunted and pulled away, smirking as he plucked Ivan's hands away from his covetous figure.

"Ah, ah!" he tutted with a winning grin, slipping out of Ivan's lap to pool on the floor, furiously undoing Ivan's belt as the nurse simply relaxed and let Alfred do as he pleased. After all, whatever pleased Alfred please Ivan tenfold. "I've been practicin' for this."

"Not with other men, I hope?" Ivan murmured, earning a chuckle from Alfred as the teen pulled out Ivan's cock, rubbing up and down the thick shaft that didn't seem quite as intimidating as it used to. Alfred shook his head 'no' before he leaned in, blowing a soft puff of cold air over Ivan's prick. The nurse winced slightly and shivered, Alfred smirking like the cat who got the mouse and would soon get some hot dick as well.

"Nah, I don't need them when I get to have you," Alfred moaned wantonly, looking up at Ivan over the rims of with glasses with a sexy and desperate look, leaning in closer to the cock in his hands. "Now then… Wanna see just how much I've improved?"

* * *

><p>Leave me a review if you enjoyed this! Also, a rating from 1(bad)-5(awesome) would be much appreciated as well!<p> 


	3. Present for Lostlikeme

This is a present for tumblr user lostlikeme for the rusame secret santa exchange! I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing Order: <strong>RusAme

**Rating: **M

**Prompt: **

1. safeword

2. unsafe gunplay

3. fighting

just basically anything involving russia/america that isn't too dark where their relationship consists of fighting/bickering/consensually beating the shit out of each other but they still love each other

**WARNING: **Contains the above, as well as some character death. No worries, no one stays permanently dead!

* * *

><p>"You're late," Russia's glare narrowed into a sharp and barely existent snarl, America scrunching up his nose as he shoved past the other nation, barging in through the narrow hotel door frame. The superpower only huffed, kicking off his dress shoes off and taking in the small room. The hotel was nothing fancy, maybe a two-star on a really good day, with few people and few employees, the perfect discreet location for their secret rendezvous.<p>

"Meeting ran late and I had some trouble shakin' the boss off my trail. Be glad I even decided to meet up with your sorry excuse for an ass," Alfred sneered, glowering over his shoulder as Ivan shut the door. There was a momentary pause before he heard the lock slide into place, the little click like the pin of a grenade being pulled free, the countdown to explosion under way.

Tick, tick, _tick._

Alfred whirled around, whipping his pistol from his coat pocket as Ivan turned to face him, finding a rusted pipe pressed into his forehead as his rival stood across from him, that gleeful and disgusting smile stretched crazily across his face. "Ahaha! You have gotten so good at expecting this now, haven't you, сука?" Ivan laughed, grinding the tip of his weapon into Alfred's head as the other nation glared. "One hit and I would have your precious states all to myself to defile as I see fit!"

"You think that stupid pipe of yours can hurt me, commie?" Alfred laughed and then ducked into Ivan's instep, the other nation recoiling as he swooped in in a flash, jamming his gun right up under Ivan's chin, snarling venomously. "I've got a bullet with your name on it just itchin' to get acquainted with your brain…"

"Oh, perfect!" Ivan chuckled and lowered his weapon, slipping his pipe back into his coat before brushing aside Alfred's weapon, the other nation's arms slowly returning to rest position at his side. Russia brushed him aside at went to the mini fridge, humming as he bent over, making a little show of swaying his ass side to side. "I have a fun game for us to play this time. If you think you can handle it, my little сука."

"Shut your fucking mouth, I don't have all day for this. I've got to be at a dinner in two hours," Alfred huffed, pocketing his pistol before glancing at his fingernails, picking at them with a bored expression. Ivan's pleasant smile slowly fell into a scowl, the older man standing up with a frown as he opened his bottle of vodka.

"You make it very difficult to have a good time, don't you?" he huffed, taking a big gulp of it before capping the bottle off again, pulling out his gun from his coat. Alfred stiffened somewhat but was sure to not let it show, his eyes trained on the unpredictable nation.

But Ivan showed no interest in Alfred for a few moments, thoroughly engrossed in examining his gun, popping the cylinder out. Those dextrous hands pinched and pulled out the bullets out one by one, Ivan simply dropping them to the floor without a single care in the world, the metal clinking as it clattered on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Empty your gun, but save one bullet," Ivan ordered with a hum, demonstrating with his weapon before snapping the cylinder into place, giving it a spin to randomize his chance of landing on the single bullet he had saved. Alfred grinned, nodding along before doing the same, minus dropping his bullets to the ground. No point in making a mess, right? Then again, with the game they were going to play, the last thing he should be worrying about was the mess.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?" America chuckled, spinning his cylinder a few times as Ivan guided him deeper into this devil's trap they had made for themselves out of the blood and torment of their citizens and their governments, this dark game played in the shadowy corners of their minds and in the deepest pits of their blackened hearts.

And, _oh_, America loved every minute of it.

He loved the waiting, he loved the impatient itch Ivan would force him to suffer through when he was out looking for somewhere new to take their game. He loved the snarls and the glares, he loved when Ivan would smile at him with murder on his lips and hatred in his eyes. He loved the kicks and the punches, he loved when that desperate fighting made way for possessive grabs and passionate kisses.

_Oh, yes. _It was fair to say Alfred was rather addicted to this little game of theirs.

And since Ivan was the one always orchestrating the details and the rules, it was fair to say he loved this relationship just as much.

"We fire at the same time," Ivan hummed as he stood across from Alfred, the two just a little bit in front of the foot of the bed, both sides standing tall and proud. America nodded slowly, making sure he took everything in. "If you lose, the winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser's body."

"Anything?" Alfred nodded slowly before frowning, shaking his hand quickly. Ivan frowned, groaning when Alfred made the shape of a T with this hands, grumbling under his breath as Alfred pulled the safe word. "Chubby bunny. Alright, look, dude… I've got an important thing I gotta go to later. Don't fuck up my clothes or I'll kill you, alright?"

"Fine, whatever," Ivan scoffed and shrugged his arms in annoyance, scowling at his partner as Alfred started to undress, ruining all of his fun. America stripped out of his bomber jacket, overshirt, shirt, and pants, leaving himself in only his boxers and undershirt. Alfred folded his dress clothes neatly, and then with a shrug decided to put his bomber jacket back on so Ivan could still have the idea that this was natural and not totally orchestrated.

"Ready!" Alfred chirped and drew his weapon in a flash, Ivan chuckling when he got to stare down the muzzle of the American's gun. He lifted his arm, the two aiming for each other's foreheads as they watched each other carefully.

"Well, on the count of three, then."

Tick.

Tick.

_Click!_

Letting out a shaking breath, Alfred slowly opened his eyes, getting a little anxious when neither of them went down on round one. With a laugh, Ivan chuckled and pulled his gun back to his chest, spinning the cylinder to randomize the chances again. Swallowing the thick lump in his throat that told him just to back out now, Alfred spun his gun as well, and, in unison with Ivan, snapped it back into place and took aim again.

Tick.

Tick.

_Click!_

The agonizing wait was starting to get to Alfred, Ivan chuckling as he watched the other nation shiver and twitch. Honestly, after two rounds of neither getting shot, Ivan was just getting bored. Regardless, it certainly was amusing to see Alfred start to fidget with anxiety, visibly getting riled up.

"Excited?" Ivan hummed casually, glancing down to the somewhat larger bulge in Alfred's shorts, the other nation growling at him darkly. America eyed him before sneering, the game put on hold so they could bicker.

"Yeah, I'm excited to shoot this bullet through your head," Alfred spat at him, but the shudder tingling up his back betrayed his anxiety over his chances of being the loser in this game. Russia smirked right back, lip twitching as he tried to force his smile back on his face.

"And what makes you so sure you will win?" he hummed casually, his trigger finger twitching from where he held it poised and ready to release. Alfred snickered and licked his lips, relaxing his shooting arm so he could give the cylinder another whirl. Before he could finish, however, Ivan lunged, catching Alfred in the chin with the butt of his gun. America hollered in surprise as pain ached through his face, grunting when Ivan rushed in and continued to beat him around the face with his weapon. The boisterous and cocky nation fell to the bed, limbs flailing as he tried to get away from the man attacking him.

"That's fucking cheating! Get off of m-!" he shouted, getting backhanded with the gun before Ivan aimed it at his forehead, Alfred laying limply as he stared up in terror at the other man.

Tick.

Tick.

_BANG!_

[-]

When Alfred finally started coming to, he was vaguely aware of a burning sensation in his ass, the smell of vodka rank in the air, and after a few moments he could tell there was blood. Lots, and lots of blood.

"F-fuck," he grunted, a hand gripping his mostly flaccid cock now that his body had been rejuvenated, new life having filled him. He moaned and arched, his limbs uselessly splayed around him as Ivan shoved into his ass roughly, making him cry out in pain. "C-cheater…"

"Silence, сука," Ivan growled with a smirk, smacking Alfred's battered face as he drove in hard, jostling the squeaky hotel bed and Alfred's barely conscious form. The younger nation rolled his head back into the stained and soiled pillow, still feeling some blood trickling down the sides of his face from where the bullet had entered and left.

Ivan had obviously been going at this for a while even when Alfred had been too dead to stop him, for he came within a minute or two, Alfred grunting at the burning feeling of being stuffed with Ivan's cum.

"F-fuck, Ivan…" Alfred moaned softly, having just started getting aroused, his cock at half-mast when Ivan had pulled out. His partner laughed and cupped his face with one hand, the other continuing to pump his beaten up lover. Losing himself to the raw feeling of his newly-virgin body being fondled, Alfred sighed breathily and gasped as something cold entered his ass. Ivan angled the thing upwards, the metal prodding against Alfred's prostate as if to milk him of all of his cum as quickly as possible.

Shuddering and clenching up, Alfred arched off of the bed with a needy moan, feeling himself approach the edge of bliss, guided by Ivan's teasing hands. "I'm close-" he shivered, weakly reaching out for Ivan, wanting to embrace him and hold him close, wanting to whisper sweet pleas for release in his ear, wanting to feel the weight of his lover. "O-oh god-!"

_Bang!_

Alfred's eyes went wide in horror, his brain taking a second as long as an eternity to process what had happened, his mind not even registering the scream he had unleashed into the air. His body clenched up in a spasm as blood splurted up from his stomach and out of his ass, the gun swiftly removed to avoid the rush of blood. He stared up in horror at Ivan as the other nation simply giggled back at him with that sadistic, gleeful little grin as Alfred once again bled out in front of him.

"I truly do hope that you aren't late for your dinner, сука," Ivan mocked him as he kissed the muzzle of his bloodied gun, licking up some of Alfred's blood before pocketing it, Alfred shouting incoherently at him as he simply left Alfred to the fading blackness of his almost-release and the reality of his situation.

There simply was no love in this relationship, only cruelty and games. Games that brought nothing but pain and suffering, not that Alfred truly minded. Even as he lay dying for one of the maids to find, he couldn't help but feel satisfied as he plotted out how he would get his revenge on his communist rival and sometimes lover.

* * *

><p>Leave me a rating 1(bad)-5(awesome) if you enjoyed, and reviews are almost most appreciated!<p> 


	4. There is Only Room for One

This is a (very late) christmas present for tumblr user captain-derfla!

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <strong>RusAme

**Prompt: **Cold war. Nationverse/Omegaverse

**Rating: **M

**WARNING: **Drug use, violence, kidnapping, non con, body alterations, nonconsensual gender swap surgery, dub con, very fucked up stuff.

* * *

><p>"You two need to stop shouting during the meetings," Arthur scolded in a haughty, snobby, I'm-much-more-mature-than-you sort of way, making Alfred's nose flare in irritation. Everything about the youthful alpha was on edge, he could never sit still and was quick to anger, like a time bomb just itching to race towards an explosive end. Alfred's paper cup crumpled in his death grip, his glare so intense even Arthur couldn't help but try to inch away from him.<p>

"He just pisses me off!" Alfred snarled and slammed the now-useless cup into the trashcan he and England had passed on their way to the break room, growling like an angry dog as he replayed the events in the meeting through his head. He shook with righteous anger, hands clenched into sweaty fists. "I'm so fucking done with that bastard…!"

"Oh, shut up," the European nation huffed, struggling valiantly to not be intimidated by Alfred's fierce aura of domination, his beta instincts telling him to bow his head, tuck tail, and respect the alpha who strut ahead of him. "If you keep butting heads like this, you're only going to cause trouble for the rest of us! We don't need another war after the one we just finished fighting!"

"You think I don't know that?" Alfred grumbled and then pinched his temples hard, grunting and just breathing deeply, in and out, trying to reel himself back in. Had to keep it together, had to be cool… Had to show that stupid communist bastard that he was better than Ivan in every way possible. "Give me a few minutes. No, wait, just cancel the rest of the meeting. I'm not going to sit through any more of that fucker's shit."

"Alfred-"

"Just leave me alone!" Alfred snapped and threw a punch into the wall, a deep hole denting the drywall as he glared over his shoulder at the other nation. England practically blinked out of existence what with how fast he made himself scarce in the wake of his violent outburst. The alpha in question watched him disappear before retracting his arm, fingers ghosting over his bruising knuckles as he took a moment to relax, glad to finally have a few moments to himself. His hand stung, and it was annoying enough to make Alfred give in an head to the bathroom to wash off.

Letting the cold water pouring over his hands clean away the minimal blood, Alfred mentally tuned out, feeling secure and alone in the empty bathroom, letting himself relax to the sounds of rushing water. It soothed him, calmed his heart down, cleared his head long enough to remember that the snarling heat of a fight just waiting to happen would do nothing to help the current state of affairs. He had to remember that if he wanted to be top alpha, he couldn't just fight Ivan. He would have to earn the trust of the beta and omega nations, and prove himself to the others alphas.

Yes, he would have to be patient. Cool. Collected. He had to prove that he was the hero the world needed and that he would have the power to save them all from that wretched alpha Ivan…

"Mmm," Ivan purred as he draped himself against Alfred's back, wrapping his strong arms around the zoned out alpha to grab him in a tight hug. The alpha startled and jerked backwards, trying to headbutt Ivan in the chin when the older nation surprised him, but it was too late. Russia held him firmly, his muscled arms bulging under his thick coat as Alfred shouted and wrestled violently with him, every sense on high alert as he tried to free himself. "So this is where you have been hiding, little one!"

"I'm not fucking little, you sick fuck!" Alfred screamed and stomped cruelly on Ivan's foot, digging his heel down until the older man relented, releasing Alfred if only to reveal he had cornered him in the farthest corner away from the door. Russia tilted his head and smiled, letting his dominant influence out without any restrictions, imposing his presence on Alfred.

Not backing down so easily, Alfred stood straight and proud, unleashing his own aura to combat Ivan's. The tension was so thick that they just barely wavered on the edge of a fight, Ivan smiling that creepy, unstable smile as Alfred snarled a vicious and animalistic scowl right back at him.

"I have been thinking, Alik," Ivan chuckled affectionately, picking at a speck of dust on his coat in a manner that told Alfred that Ivan was so sure of his dominance that he didn't even need to look at the other alpha to know he could win in a fight. Everything about the nation pissed Alfred off! He'd show that fucker who's boss! "There is only room for one of us, isn't there?"

"Well, imagine that! You can be right for once," Alfred spat at him, and then for good measure actually _spat_ at him, the glob of sticky liquid narrowly missing Ivan's boot. The movement momentarily broke Ivan's plastic face, shattering it into one of pure hatred and barely maintained patience, his eyes revealing his livid rage as the two alphas butted heads.

"I think it is time we settled this, da?" Ivan hissed, his hands behind his back and his feet shoulder-width apart as Alfred dropped into a fighting crouch, both of them ready for the other to make the first move. Alfred couldn't see straight anymore, blinded by malice and a need for blood, his fists itching to be smashed into Ivan's face, his legs twitching to leap at the nation and pummel him into the ground. And Ivan was just ready, but for some reason, seemed to linger back slightly.

A sign of weakness?

Alfred surged forward, taking his opportunity to finally destroy Ivan's powerful empire, the beast that had been growing within him finally let free to cause some serious damage. But Ivan knew better than to just stand still and let Alfred have the first hit, instead side-stepping the brash alpha's attack and grabbing his arm, using his other hand to jab a needle into Alfred's arm, the serum within it injected instantaneously into Alfred's body.

Heart racing faster as his adrenaline coursed through his veins, Alfred easily ripped out the needle and crushed it under his boot, lunging for Ivan and grabbing him by the collar. This time he slammed him against the wall and immediately pulled back with one arm, smashing it repeatedly into Ivan's face as he relished in the sounds of cracking bones.

He shouted suddenly, Ivan's knee lodged right between his legs as the other alpha again switched the tables, Alfred crumpling to the ground before getting kicked mercilessly in the gut. Alfred continued to shout and holler in pain as Ivan beat him senseless, a fuzzy cloud washing over Alfred before he finally blacked out.

Letting up once he realized his opponent wasn't fighting any more, Ivan spat out some of the blood in his mouth, glaring at Alfred's limp body before smirking.

He had won.

[-]

"Khhhhhhh," Alfred seethed out a hissing breath as pain throbbed from the back of his head, his whole body aching as he finally regained consciousness. His chest heaved and the clothes that he was left with were drenched in sweat and stained with metallic blood, the putrid smell of rotting flesh and chemicals strong enough to almost make Alfred gag. Where the hell was he…?

That bastard! It had to be Ivan. But, what had happened to him…? If Ivan wanted him dead he would have just killed him like they normally did, shipping the body back to their respective country in pieces for the nation to regrow…

This was new. Ivan had never kept him before, had never… Alfred frowned, his headache pulsating into the most annoying migraine, all of Alfred's perceptions dulled and muted, as if his vision tried to fog over with a cloud of fear and... something… soft….?

"Oh, my!" Ivan giggled in the doorway when the metallic plate slid open for him, shutting behind him as he passed into the room. His face was smooth and clean, no evidence left of the bruises Alfred was sure would have marred that porcelain complexion. "You've awakened. Such marvelous news! And how are you feeling, мой дорогой?"

"Ivan…" Alfred mumbled, and then clenched his eyes shut, his fists straining as he tried to raise his arms up. Instead, he found himself completely bound to the medical bed, his legs hiked up in stirrups to expose his groin and- "What the fuck!"

Scars and fresh stitches marred his stomach and trailed all the way down to his pelvis, dipping into the area that Alfred couldn't stretch far enough to see around. He thrashed violently, finding what little will he had left to struggle surface. Ivan tutted and pressed a button on a control pad, the attached IV drip switching whatever the hell it was leaking into him.

And soon enough, Alfred quieted with an angry whimper, rolling his head into the stiff cushion that supported his head. He groaned and twitched, trying to jerk his arm and dislodge the needles jammed deep into it. "Y-you… fucking communist bastard," he cursed, and he was ashamed of how weak his voice was, how terrified and strained and pathetic he sounded! Ivan just chuckled at him, and then poked at Alfred's belly, humming thoughtfully as he prodded the healing stitches.

"It took a few tries, but it seems your body is finally accepting the alterations," Ivan hummed, licking his lips as he relished in Alfred's startled expression, the proud nation quivering in the bonds that held him firmly in his place. He could tell Alfred was just itching for an explanation, for answers… and Ivan decided to give him some. "Are you feeling warm yet, little one?"

"I'm not-" Alfred started, and then shuddered as something _hot_ flared in his belly, his groin stirring as-! With a gasp Alfred tried to struggle again, but this time more in panic as he realized that something was very, very wrong. "Ivan! Ivan, what the hell did you do?!"

"You should be entering your first heat soon," Ivan commented idly with a sadistic grin that dripped with malicious intent, stretched far too wide and far too thin to be remotely pleasant or comforting. Alfred thrashed and shouted, heart racing and only making that burning sensation spread through him, scorching every nerve in its way as Ivan leered at him. "Your body rejected the first few changes we made, but the more times we kept refreshing them, the more your body has grown accustomed to the additions… Won't this be wonderful, hm?"

"Y-you- Ivan, I'm an alpha," the word stung in Alfred's mouth, as if it felt inherently wrong to talk back to the strong nation, as if he should just stop talking all together. No, no! No, he had to fight! He had to fight this bastard! "Only omegas get heats, you fucking communist!"

"дa, omegas get heats," Ivan hummed dryly, picking at his nails as Alfred squirmed and continued to wriggle as much as he could, obviously uncomfortable and itching for a fight he wasn't sure he wanted anymore. His smirk twitched on one side, his smug expression aggravating Alfred even further. "And guess what I have turned you into, мой дорогой?"

And then it hit him. That slickness between his thighs wasn't blood, that stench in the air wasn't chemicals, that warmth in his belly that made his head fuzzy wasn't pain, it was… Alfred choked on the realization, his breath caught in his lungs as his whole body seized up, and the first proper wave surged through him, catching him off guard and making him moan.

What- what was this pleasure?

Alfred arched as another violent wave crashed into him, and it felt like he had been smashed against rocks from the overwhelming force. He gasped and jerked his head back, toes curling and hands clenching tightly as he shuddered, feeling his modified body start to react, start to loosen and ooze what could only be…

"N-no," the word was weak and pitiful, more like a plea than anything else as he begged for this reality to not be happening, for anything but this to be happening… His hole clenched and then opened somewhat, and he could feel a slick substance wet around the area, the slick natural lubricant readying his body for what would come next. That horrible grin on that horrible man's horrible face just stretched a little wider before Ivan fit himself between the stirrups, Alfred powerless to clench his legs closed and stop the advance. "This can't be happening-"

"Mm, but it is," Ivan laughed, mocking Alfred's body as his cock started to rise up, growing hard with want and need of attention. Choking back another sob, Alfred bit down on his tongue hard, trying to wake himself up from this traumatizing nightmare as the dominating alpha easily fit between his legs.

An open palm smacked across Alfred's face and the nation yelped, lying still and submissive for him as Ivan glared down mercilessly at him. "I told you, little one, that there simply was no room for two alphas of our level in this world, and I've taken matters into my own hands to fix the situation. Trust me, little Amerika, you will come to enjoy this soon enough."

"Y-you _sick fuck_," was all Alfred could bring himself to whimper, tears dripping from his eyes as he shuddered, feeling warm and weak and awful, and he could feel the bile churn within him. Ivan grinned, starting to slowly undo the buttons that kept his coat fastened, and disgust filled Alfred when he realized the strip tease made him just a little excited. He- he wanted to see what was under Ivan's clothes. He wanted to see Ivan's skin, he wanted to see if Ivan was reacting just as much as he was.

How the hell was that even possible?! He hated this man! He wanted nothing more than to pummel him with nukes and wipe him off the face of the planet, wanted everyone else to despise him just as much as he did, wanted to see Ivan groveling at his feet for mercy, but-

But he was slowly starting to realize he wanted Ivan to fuck him and possess him and own him more than everything else. He wanted the alpha inside, wanted him to pound him mercilessly into the table until the heat dispersed, until the pleasure outweighed the pain…

Sobbing and snivelling, Alfred shuddered and tried to escape again, just tugging weakly at the cuffs and belts that made all of his efforts futile. Ivan chuckled and tossed his coat aside, relishing in the moment of being able to do whatever he wanted while Alfred could do nothing more than watch him. Alfred clenched his teeth, another wash of heat coursing through him.

"I-I can't fucking believe you're _enjoying_ this," he snarled, and then mewled like a kitten being pet when Ivan lay a hand on his clothed knee, the embarrassing noise doing nothing to help Alfred's mood. Russia simply chuckled, starting to caress the inside of Alfred's thighs, toying with the loose threads of his pants around the area he had cut away.

"Mm, wouldn't you be enjoying this? Seeing your rival bound up like a slave and moaning like a whore, and I haven't even done anything yet," Ivan mocked him, taking great pleasure in humiliating Alfred as the other nation struggled to maintain the dwindling remnants of his dignity. Lifting his hand away from the blond's heated body, Ivan grinned sadistically when Alfred whined for it to return to touching him.

Alfred gasped softly when he had the courage to open his eyes once more, his gaze locked onto Ivan's cock as the alpha fondled himself over Alfred's body, and just the sight of the lewd movement and the sound of the slick lube being slathered over the impressive cock was enough to have Alfred drooling for it. Why- why was this so exciting? Why did he want to beg Ivan to hurry up, how could he have stooped to such a level in such a short amount of time?

Noticing Alfred's whorish and wanton look, Ivan went a little slower, taunting Alfred as the blond found himself helplessly aroused, his cock standing proudly up from his groin. With a shudder, Alfred's entire body clenched as the next wave hit him again, a little bit of the omega's natural lubricant gushing out of his hole as his body readied itself for the invasion it eagerly awaited. Laughing uproariously over the involuntary reaction that made Alfred so flustered, Ivan decided to give the blond a little relief.

He positioned himself carefully, Alfred's legs jerking in the stirrups as he tried to get away, his blissful and needy expression banished by a terrified look of horror. "N-no-" he choked on the plea, the word clogging his throat before the build up was broken through by a stream of shouts. "No! No, no, stop! Please, stop! N-!"

He threw his head back with an agonized shout as Ivan shoved himself all in, right up to the hilt, his hard cock tearing apart Alfred's virginity and the last bits of his resistance. Jaw hanging open in a silent scream, Alfred shut his eyes tightly as the heat just seemed to get worse, everything got so, _so _much worse.

He-

He was being raped.

The realization shocked through him like lightning, all of his thoughts on overboard as his mind raced until it became a blurred and jumbled mess, all sense of internal order lost.

Ivan was inside him.

Ivan was an alpha, and he was an omega now.

He… he had lost.

And Ivan had won, and now he was going to take his prize however he wanted.

Alfred rolled his head limply to one side, his eyes wide as he just lay there, feeling Ivan's girth stretching him painfully, the lubricant only helping a small amount as Russia just waited. Another gush of heat washed over Alfred's mind and he bit back his moan, trembling and clenching tightly around the organ inside of him. His whole body seemed fit to burst, ready to shatter at any moment.

"Mm, you feel so nice around me," Ivan hummed, slowly grinding closer, not quite thrusting but moving just enough to stimulate Alfred's highly sensitive body. The young nation clenched again, wincing with hurt from the words as he rattled the belts and cuffs again, shaking his head 'no'. "I have waited a long time for this… Do you know what it will mean, for when I climax inside of you?"

"Please, s-stop," Alfred begged, horribly ashamed of himself for losing all respect he had left for himself, his eyes bleary from the tears as Ivan just ground closer, rubbing his lubed cock deep inside of the omega. Ivan's mocking laughter resounded in the room, and Alfred clenched his teeth in refreshed hatred for the cruel and sadistic nation. And then Ivan wrapped his gloved hand around Alfred's cock and the traumatized omega mewled in bliss.

Alfred's sphincter clenched tightly around Ivan's cock, holding him in a vice-like grip as the omega was pleasured, his inner walls massaging up and down the organ within him as he subconsciously struggled to milk the alpha of his cum. "F-fuck-" Alfred groaned and then wiggled his ass downwards slightly, trying to take more of Ivan inside, wanting to be filled to the brink with his cock. Russia smirked and pulled back, making America whine as he left only the head of his hard cock inside the needy omega.

"I'm surprised you have not yet asked where you've gotten your new organs from," Ivan teased, loosening his grip on Alfred's cock so the omega was forced to listen instead of drown in the pleasure of his first heat. "I was definitely looking forward to fucking you with those thoughts in your head."

"Wh-what are you- talking abou-ah!" Alfred whined, struggling once more now that Ivan wasn't exerting as much control, letting his head roll side to side as he searched for anything within his reach to help him escape. The boisterous nation's attention obviously was everywhere but on Russia, and the alpha simply couldn't have that, not after he came this far. He slammed himself back in, the resounding clap of skin smacking against skin startling Alfred into a hearty, strained moan.

"Well, I had to surgically implant you with organs to secrete lubricant, organs to fix your hormone levels, and of course, my favorite, I had to fit a nice and fresh organ into you so you may be pregnant," Ivan laughed, and Alfred's fight slowly died away again into the shocked state of stupor that he simply couldn't shake off.

"Wh-what?"

"Mm, your body rejected that one the most. Every time you killed the implant, we had to start the whole process over again… Oh well, I'm sure those women are in better places now, da?" Ivan laughed, cupping Alfred's face in his hands to hold him still when the nation tried to shake his head, shuddering and trembling in his grip. "And their sacrifice will be remembered, da!"

"Who the fuck did you _dissect_?" Alfred spat venomously, righteous fury boiling in his chest, combatting the heat waves that tried to tell him to shut up and lie back so he could be mated properly.

Oh, _god_… He could get pregnant! Ivan was-

Ivan was going to get him pregnant!

"At first we tried one of my own," Ivan started to explain, and then gently began building up a rhythm, pumping his hips back and forth, guiding his cock in and out of Alfred's hole, accenting his words. "But you rejected that one very fast, so we figured if we found some Americans, your body would be better with them. It took us so long to find the best omega fit, and now look at you! So submissive and weak, and with the changes to you that we made, I can tell you are enjoying being full of cock."

"Y-you killed m-my citizens so y-you could fucking _rape me?!" _Alfred screamed, and then jerked his head suddenly to one side, biting down hard into Ivan's hand in an attempt to hurt him, his body clenching and unclenching as panic and anger drove their course. Yanking his hand away from Alfred's mouth, Russia backhanded him cruelly, the omega shouting before quieting into nervous whimpers.

"_This_," he snarled, and thrust deep into Alfred again, jostling his body with the rough movement. His cock rubbed against something wonderful and Alfred saw stars, his body clenching down to savor the momentary pleasure. Grinning, Ivan fisted his hand in Alfred's hair and yanked hard, his eyes wild with malicious glee. "Is not rape. I'm mating you, don't you understand?"

"I h-hate you," Alfred tried to growl, tried to hiss and snap and bark and fight against this cruel man who had done such horrible things to him, and yet somewhere in the back of his traitorous mind, a mewling and soft part of him begged him to apologize to that handsome alpha, to whimper for forgiveness and plead to be mated. Oh, _fuck-_ No! He didn't want this! He had to keep telling himself that, chanting over and over in his head to the rhythm of Ivan's grinding and taunting thrusts, his body on fire and his mind awash with horror.

Fuck, he just-

He felt so fucking _good_! That warmth pulsated within him in time to Ivan's body as the large alpha dominated him, the ripples washing through him refreshed by every possessive thrust, Ivan owning his sweet and now lovable body. The chains jostled and clinked together as the stirrup table creaked beneath him, the metal grating on Alfred's ears as Ivan breathed hotly right beside them, bent close to Alfred's modified body.

"Moan," Ivan ordered in a harsh tone before nipping Alfred's flushed ear, the aggressive mating signal making Alfred squirm even more as he tilted his head back and struggled to resist, still trying his hardest to fight. He felt Ivan's wet tongue lap against the shell of his ear, dragging up the well-defined curve, and he just couldn't help himself any longer, not when the gorgeous alpha was doing all of these things to him…

Touching him, licking him, biting him, _fucking him…_

"O-oh-!" he shuddered violently as his cock throbbed, precum beading at the top and oozing down from his slit. Ivan smirked and pulled back from him to examine his prize, his conquest, eyes roaming up Alfred's fixed body as the omega trembled lewdly, chest heaving and nipples hardened and perky under the stained remains of his torn up uniform. That disheveled, flustered look on his face that pleaded for more attention despite the trembling lips that refused to voice such traitorous words.

Having had his fill of feasting his eyes on Alfred's defeated form, Ivan pulled back and drove in hard, Alfred gasping and quickly trying to take the offending noise back, instead turning it into a strained and desperate whine, his lips trembling as they puckered up for a kiss. Ivan lay his hands on Alfred's hips and squeezed hard, feeling the curve and dip in the lithe area where Alfred's rippling muscles sloped into his groin. He thrust in again and Alfred bit down on his lower lip hard.

"_Moan_," Ivan growled as he jerked himself into Alfred's body again, the omega vigorously shaking his head 'no', a tiny bit of blood dripping from his lips where his teeth had broken through the skin. Cackling over him, Ivan gladly increased his pace until Alfred couldn't hold back any longer,

"Ah!" he yelped and struggled not to, but all it took was a single exclamation before the floodgates burst, and Alfred simply couldn't hold back any longer. "A-ah! F-fuck, o-oh-! N-no, not there, ohhh- fuck! I-Ivan, please—please, oh—_f-fuck-!_"

It seemed all it took was Alfred's pathetic moaning to get Ivan off, and the scream that followed Alfred's realization echoed deliciously in the room, Ivan's cum pumping into him. His back arched and his eyes went wide as an overwhelming pleasure coursed through him.

Everything was lost.

_He_ had lost.

And yet, somewhere… he didn't quite… care?

"O-oh, y-yes—" he moaned softly, draped limply on the bed as Ivan drilled a last few thrusts into him, making sure every single drop of cum was shot inside of his fresh and fertile womb. Alfred's ass clenched hard around Ivan's cock, inner muscles rippling up and down to try milking him for all he was worth...

Head rolling deliriously to one side, he felt himself slip into a peaceful state of mind, everything was just so warm and soft and wonderful, a feeling of bliss blooming in the back of his mind… "Ivan… fuck me, Ivan…" he mewled sweetly, his arms straining against the restraints to pull Ivan closer instead of push him away.

And oh, was Ivan eager to satisfy his new mate's request.

[-]

"Alfred!" Arthur gasped in shocked surprise when he looked up at the open door, the other nations in the waiting room quieting instantly when the proud nation slowly walked inside. Alfred cupped his somewhat swollen belly protectively, head bowed low in a submissive display no one else had ever witnessed from the prideful nation. Blushing meekly, eventually Alfred brought himself to lift his head up.

"Hey, guys…" he murmured in a soft and gentle voice, his lips turning up at the edges into a sweet little smile. The observers gawked at him in stark horror, and their expressions just made Alfred blush a little darker. England slowly moved towards him, approaching the nation who had disappeared for almost half a year.

"How… where have you been?" Arthur breathed, more in shock and surprise than anything else, just looking up and down his form. Judging by the momentary passing of a blissful smile on his and the other nations' faces, they must have smelt the pheromones wafting around his modified body.

At which point Ivan walked in just behind him, his Soviet uniform pressed and straight and majestic, his medals glittering atop the black fabric. America's allies lurched to their feet, bristling in an instant as the threatening superpower walked in with a pleasant and self-satisfied smile on his face. "You," France hissed darkly, everyone on edge as Ivan simply strode up to stand behind Alfred.

Arm draped loosely around Alfred's waist, Ivan tugged the somewhat shorter nation to his side, Alfred making a soft pining noise in his throat as he nearly swooned, eager to lean in close against Ivan. "Privyet, everyone," Ivan hummed in greeting and gave the horrified nations a curt nod. Eyelids hooded and lashes aflutter, America nuzzled his cheek against Ivan's chest with a happy noise, looking blissful and happy.

In the wash of pheromones and agreeable chemistry from the two most powerful nations on the planet, it suddenly became horrifyingly clear what had transpired between them. "What have you done to Alfred?!" Arthur screamed and lunged, doing his best to rip the pregnant away from Ivan, easily getting pushed aside by the powerful man. Alfred let out a squeak of embarrassment as Ivan wrapped both arms around him, the omega sighing as he relaxed in Ivan's strong embrace. "Get away from him, you monster!"

"Anyone who tries to separate my mate from me will get bombed with nuclear weaponry," Ivan promised with a giggling, taunting tone in his voice, that childish chuckling making Alfred swoon even harder as he felt his body react with excitement as his alpha delivered his ultimatum. The other nations in the room flinched at the words, no one daring making another move or sound as Ivan continued. "We just thought we would stop by for a minute to share the good news. Sweet Alyosha here will be having our child in just a few months. And nyet, none of you are invited to the festivities. And now if you'll excuse us, we have to hurry to the official merger ceremony."

And with that Alfred was tugged along by a strong and proud Ivan, the other nations just gaping as Alfred eagerly followed his mate down the hall. They slowly turned back to their meeting, slumping and sagging into their chairs. "Oh, this is not good… This is not good at all," Arthur murmured softly into his hands as he covered his face with them, the others murmuring in agreement. "Not good at all…"

Everything was lost.

* * *

><p>If you enjoyed this drabble, please leave a rating of 1(bad)-5(great)! Comments are also very much appreciated!<p> 


	5. Favors

This one is a quick write for my friend Fynnie based on one of their drawings.

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing Order: <strong>RusAme

**Rating: **M (non-explicit blowjob)

**Prompt: **Alfred returns a favor for Ivan

* * *

><p>"Don't be an asshole," Alfred huffed, Ivan just smiling as he lifted the other man into his arms, fitting a hand under his knees while the other supported his ass. Alfred couldn't help the blush on his face when he felt the hand subtly grope and squeeze his soft rear, or maybe he was just hoping that was what was going on.<p>

"Then perhaps next time you shouldn't push yourself so hard," Ivan teased him in response, his smile shifting into a smirking grin. Alfred huffed, and then draped his arms around Ivan's shoulders so it would be harder to fall out of his hands. "I'll take you to the nurse's office, alright?"

"Fine," Alfred huffed sulkily, refusing to look at his aid as Ivan carried him off, Alfred's twisted ankle throbbing somewhat.

When they were all finished up, Ivan held Alfred's hand as he hobbled after him, still sulking while Ivan just smiled. After a moment of walking back to the football field, Ivan stopped and hesitated, taking a moment to think as Alfred looked up at him. "What? Why did we stop? Let's go back to the game already."

"I'm sure no one will miss a crippled cheerleader," Ivan chuckled under his breath, and then tugged Alfred into the shrubbery that lined the path to the field. Alfred protested for half a second before stopping, frowning heavily at Ivan when they hid behind a tree.

"What are you doing?" he asked innocently, blinking owlishly when Ivan set a hand on Alfred's mop of blond hair and tried to push him down onto his knees.

"I think you owe me a thank you for taking care of you," Ivan chuckled as he licked his lips, and Alfred was a little slow to understand before smirking, shaking his head as he dropped to his knees and made short work of Ivan's belt and pants, and soon short work of the organ throbbing in his mouth.

* * *

><p>Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!<p> 


	6. Closet

This one is a quick write for my friend Sixta (employingreason on tumblr)

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing Order: <strong>AmeRus

**Rating: **M

**Prompt: **Alfred and Ivan in a closet at a meeting

* * *

><p>"Alik," Ivan breathed softly, covering his mouth as he struggled to hold everything in, his moans and his voice restrained as he shuddered, Alfred at his back. The shorter nation was buried deep inside of him, the sensation making his legs tremble as he leaned heavily against the thin door, Alfred at the perfect height to do whatever he wanted. The boisterous nation chuckled against his neck, the breathy puffs making Ivan's hair stand on end as Alfred's hand fondled Ivan's hard erection. "Please, stop- what if they hear us?"<p>

"Well, you'd better make sure you give them something good to listen to," Alfred purred into his heated flesh, driving a sharp and sudden thrust up to make Ivan yelp uncontrollably. After smirking self-satisfactorily, Alfred went back to nibbling on Ivan's neck, the taller nation's scarf loosened enough to expose his most sensitive area. A hand crept up under Ivan's shirt and skimmed over his cool chest before settling on a perky nipple, Ivan jerking and clenching down hard around Alfred's cock, holding him in a vise-like grip. "After all, you make the cutest little noises!"

"Ah-!" Ivan moaned again and couldn't stop himself from rocking back onto Alfred's cock, eyes rolling back as that addictive pleasure shot through him again, and he relished in the feeling of being dominated by someone smaller, younger, livelier than him, Alfred invading him and abusing his sensitive erogenous zones in the best way he had ever felt. When the pleasure over took him, he didn't even care if the people outside could hear him cry out for his young lover.

* * *

><p>Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this!<p> 


End file.
